rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicle
The Chronicle is the second episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 15. It aired on April 9th, 2017 for FIRST members and April 16th, 2017 for the general public. It is the 305th episode overall. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Sister *Grif (Mentioned only) *Tex (Mentioned only) Interstellar Daily *Dylan Andrews *Jaxx *Frank (Mentioned only) Others *V.I.C. Plot Upon arriving in Blood Gulch, Dylan attempts to start her story but quickly finds her efforts hampered by her new cameraman, who is interning with the station and has dreams of Hollywood cinema rather than news media; in fact, he has even taken on a stage name, "Jaxx." They attempt to shoot part of their story at Blue Base, but find their story interrupted by Grif's sister Kaikaina, who is still in the canyon. After agreeing to an interview, Kaikaina reveals that she has expanded from hosting raves in the canyon to full-on conventions and festivals. She refuses to believe the Reds and Blues or for that matter Grif are truly behind any of the murders, calling him "a total softy" and claiming a conspiracy angle. She then directs Dylan to V.I.C., suggesting he might have some more information. V.I.C., who is none the worse for wear after all these years, offers Dylan his recordings of the Reds and Blues, which he has divvied up into five-minute stories each. He promises to provide them in exchange for one request: that Dylan unplug him, as he has started to go insane from operating for so long. Dylan meets up with Jaxx back in the canyon with the files secured, though she is mum on whether she actually fulfilled V.I.C.'s request. Jaxx suggests they head back to the capitol, but Dylan replies that they first need to comb through V.I.C.'s footage, and that their work is "just getting started." Unbeknownst to them, a mysterious soldier is watching them from the cliffside, who maliciously agrees with Dylan's statement. Transcript To be written... Gallery To be added... Trivia *This episode's title is likely a reference to The Blood Gulch Chronicles, as it takes place entirely in Blood Gulch, the first time it's been a location of interest since Why Were We Here?. *This is the first time Sister's full name, Kaikaina Grif, has been spoken out loud. Though it was visibly seen in Why They're Here previously, it was not spoken by any character beforehand. *The Bechdel Test, named for cartoonist Alison Bechdel who first popularized it in her comic Dykes to Watch Out For, is a hypothetical test of female representation in fictional media, where two named characters who are both women have a conversation about something other than a man. Jaxx's comment, "There goes the Bechdel Test," when Dylan steers the conversation with Sister back to the Reds and Blues, lampshades the generally low female representation in the Red vs. Blue series as a whole, as well as how close this one scene came to passing the test. Video To be added... References Category:Episodes Category:Season 15